1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open-end self-adjusting ratchet wrench and more particularly pertains to tightening and loosening fasteners such as nuts, bolts, and the like with an open-end self-adjusting ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ratchet wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, ratchet wrenches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tightening or loosening fasteners are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 320,725 to Rubesh discloses an open end ratchet wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,150 to Horton discloses a self-adjusting open or closed-end ratchet wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,159 to Wrobbel discloses an open end ratchet wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,387 to Hendricks discloses an open-end ratchet wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,409 to Antonius discloses an open-end ratchet wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,347 to De Santis discloses an open-end ratchet wrench.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an open-end self-adjusting ratchet wrench that uses a plurality of spring loaded teeth that are extended for gripping a fastener when the handle of the wrench is turned in one direction and are retracted for releasing the grip on the fastener when the handle of the wrench is turned in another direction, thereby allowing a ratcheting motion to be effected.
In this respect, the open-end self-adjusting ratchet wrench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tightening and loosening fasteners such as nuts, bolts, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved open-end self-adjusting ratchet wrench which can be used for tightening and loosening fasteners such as nuts, bolts, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.